


The Lover's Fool (of a Glutton)

by smallpudge



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Male Weight Gain, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpudge/pseuds/smallpudge
Summary: Ann's diet plan is working great for her, but not so great for Ren.She's starting to realize that neither of them really mind.





	The Lover's Fool (of a Glutton)

Ann looked down at her half-eaten triple chocolate crepe, wistful but reluctant. Did she really want another bite…? Her taste buds said _yes_ , but tomorrow’s photoshoot said _no_. She knew she’d eaten enough and didn’t want to risk looking bloated, especially with Mika being scheduled for the shoot as well. They were still in fierce competition.  
  
“Mm… What’s the matter? Are you done?” Ren asked around a bite of his apple and almond crepe.  
  
Ann forced a smile, pushing the remainder of her dessert over to him. “Yep, it’s all yours!”  
  
Ren grinned as he eagerly took the snack off her hands, taking a big chomp of it with gusto. As a champion of the Big Bang Burger challenges, he found no difficulty alternating between the two crepes in his hands, and Ann found her smile becoming a more genuine grin of her own as she watched his enthusiastic display.  
  
Ren had done wonders for her diet. She, on the other hand, had utterly wrecked his. At least he didn’t seem to mind.  
  
See, she’d always known sweet and sugary snacks were her weakness. So when she’d decided to get serious about modeling and develop a more toned body, she’d first tried going complete cold turkey. No more chocolate. No more crepes.  
  
That…had lasted about four days. And then she’d binged big time and had beaten herself up. Shiho and Ryuji, Makoto and Haru, all her friends had told her not to quit at one failure but figure out what had gone wrong. Ren, her amazing boyfriend, had come up with an idea. If going cold turkey was too hard, she should get the sweets she desired and instead work on stopping herself after eating enough to at least take the edge off the craving. He’d help her by reminding her, and he could finish them off if she didn’t want them going to waste. He pretty much was a bottomless hole sometimes, as witnesses to his decimation of the Gravity Burger could attest.  
  
For the first two months or so, it worked perfectly. She’d eat a few bites and stop herself, or he would say something if she had a big shoot coming up (though if she didn’t, he kept his mouth shut–he wasn’t one to nag, and it wasn’t like a crepe or two had really hurt her before), she dropped the few pounds that had been bugging her, and she felt _amazing_ during her shoots. Still did. It was smooth sailing on her side.  
  
But after a couple months of polishing off crepes for her, Ren had started developing his own cravings for them. It hadn't been that obvious at first. She hadn’t thought too much of it when he broke her stalemate between a strawberry chocolate crepe topped with brownies or a banana nutella crepe by telling her he’d buy her both; she’d thought he was just indulging her, being willing to polish them off after she satisfied herself with four bites from each. And if he sometimes ordered a crepe or two of his own despite knowing he’d be eating the remainder of hers, well, maybe he wanted his own flavors! That made perfect sense to her.  
  
When he started suggesting trips to the crepe shop himself was when Ann caught on. Well, and when her hands started catching on his new love handles while they were making out. It was kind of funny, considering the Big Bang Burgers had never stuck to his frame, but maybe crepes had been the tipping point. …Actually, she didn’t know if Ren had stopped doing the challenges, so maybe it was crepes _and_ stupidly huge burgers.  
  
Her boyfriend was a bit of a glutton. If she hadn’t already known that from his fame for slamming down a burger bigger than his head in under a half hour, she’d definitely know it now from his chubby cheeks, the right flecked with dots of vanilla custard and the left with chocolate cream. And the little double chin that showed itself when he tucked down into either crepe. And the way his blazer was starting to gape between buttons… she was pretty sure if she looked down under the table, she’d see it riding above his pants, showing his white shirt.  
  
She made a show of looking for her phone in her purse so she could duck her head under the table and check on that. Oh. Not only was his blazer riding up, he’d undone the last button, showing plenty of the white shirt that cradled his new belly and the suspenders that were squeezing in on it, making the middle jut out slightly more as he loaded it with sweets. He wasn’t really fat yet, but he was chunky enough to be noticeable in Tokyo. And if he was still stuffing down crepes when he needed to open his blazer for comfort, he was only going to get bigger. Would he get a bigger uniform size soon? Then again, he didn’t have to be so meticulous about following the dress code anymore. Maybe he’d keep using this uniform until a teacher got on him for wearing it improperly, a minor form of rebellion.  
  
Maybe he’d wear it until a button popped off, or a seam ripped.  
  
At that thought, Ann slammed her legs together and jerked back up to sit straight. Ren gave her a curious but amused look. Her triple chocolate crepe had vanished, the only evidence of its once existence the flecks of cream on Ren’s cheek and chin, and his apple and almond crepe was down to a single bite. He paused just long enough to ask, “You okay?” before popping it into his mouth and sucking the mess off his fingers.  
  
“Y-yeah! Just fine,” Ann lied. Ren raised an eyebrow, and she pouted. She was working on her acting skills…why was she still so bad at acting in real life? …Then again… “Um, you okay if I get a matcha ice cream crepe to taste?” And for him to finish off, was the real question. She was satisfied to see him nod without hesitation. _Such_ a glutton. “And then…we should go…you know! …Somewhere private.”  
  
Because _he_ didn’t seem to mind his new chubbiness, but she knew Ryuji had been trying to get him to do more runs with him and hassling him a little about the weight. She’d told the bleached blond to knock it off, but she hadn’t told _Ren_ yet that she didn’t mind his weight gain. Maybe it was time to be straight with him. It wasn’t like he needed her permission, but she wanted him to know it was okay with her. More than okay…though she still couldn’t really find the words to explain just _what_ made it appealing to her.  
  
Well. Get another crepe or two in him, make sure he was too full to close that last button again, and then make out with him. Maybe give those tight suspenders a snap against his soft chub. That should make it clear enough she approved.


End file.
